


Star Wars Cuddles

by krislynrose



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Age Difference, Best Friends, Dating, F/M, Friendship, Mentioned Grogu | Baby Yoda, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krislynrose/pseuds/krislynrose
Summary: Alexa Marion and Florence Pugh have been best friends since their time filming Black Widow. Both girls have one thing in common: they're dating older men, Florence dating Zach Braff, and Alexa dating the Mandalorian actor.
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Original Female Character, Zach Braff/Florence Pugh
Kudos: 12





	Star Wars Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> *I only own Alexa.*

"Oh my god, did you see the episode?" Alexa asked. She was on her laptop, FaceTiming Florence.

 _"Yes! It was heartbreaking!"_ Florence replied.

"I know, right! I was bawling my eyes out," Alexa said.

 _"Same here!"_ Florence said, cuddling her Grogu plushie.

"At least we still have our very own Baby Yodas. His name may be Grogu, but he'll always be Baby Yoda to me," Alexa said as she cuddled her own Grogu plushie.

 _"I know. I love my Baby Yoda. ZACH! HURRY UP! I WANT CUDDLES!"_ Florence yelled over her shoulder before turning back to face Alexa on her screen. _"He takes forever to poop,"_ she added.

 _"Almost done!"_ Zach yelled from the background.

Alexa laughed until she heard notifications on her phone. She checked her phone and noticed Pedro tagged her on a photo on Instagram. It was a photo of her laying on his lap while cuddling her Grogu plushie, captioned: _'She loves The Mandalorian, I felt weird watching myself on screen, but anything for mi novia hermosa #girlfriend #mandalorian #babyyoda 😍😘'_

 _"What happened?"_ Florence asked.

"Nothing. Check your Instagram," Alexa told her.

 _"Aww! You guys are adorable!"_ Florence cooed, looking at her phone.

"I know," Alexa fawned. She looked towards Pedro sitting next to her. "You're awfully quiet," she told him.

"Just waiting for Zach," Pedro said, kissing Alexa's head softly.

 _"Somebody call my name?"_ Zach asked, startling Florence.

"We were all waiting for you," Alexa said.

 _"Don't scare me like that again!"_ Florence said, gently smacking Zach's arm.

 _"Sorry,"_ Zach chuckled, sitting down next to her.

"How was your poop?" Pedro joked.

 _"Very poopy. Relaxing, really,"_ Zach told him. The girls just shook their heads.

 _"Men and their poop talk,"_ Florence said.

"Girl, tell me about it," Alexa agreed, both girls laughing.

 _"We're about to have a Star Wars marathon,"_ Zach said as he kissed Florence's forehead.

"So are we," Pedro said, running his fingers through Alexa's platinum silver hair.

 _"We'll let you guys enjoy your movie. I'll talk to you later, Aly,"_ Florence said.

"Alright, talk to you later. Love you, chica," Alexa said.

 _"Love you too, love,"_ Florence said. The four of them said their goodbyes, and hung up.

"Okay, Star Wars time!" Alexa said, going through Disney Plus. Star Wars, Episode 1: The Phantom Menace was the movie she chose. 

"Disney Plus and chill?" Pedro teased.

"That's exactly what we're doing right now," Alexa said, sticking her tongue out at him. "Unless you mean Disney Plus and thrust, wait till the movie is over," she added, kissing him and laying her head on his lap while hugging her Grogu plushie.

"I know. Te amo, hermosa," he told her.

"I love you too, mi amor," she said.


End file.
